


It was only just a dream...

by Dancing_Adrift



Series: Friends and Lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dream-like state, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profound Bond, Rimming, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little J2M PWP threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only just a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> My undying thanks to [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala) and [gluedwithgold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold) for their logistical support, real-time editing, and enthusiastic encouragement as I wrote this (and for pushing me to write it in the first place!). Love you ladies, so so much <3 <3
> 
> Inspired by an actual dream I had. Hope you enjoy!

Jared doesn’t know how he came to be here, only that he’s suddenly aware that he just _is_. And the ‘where’ of ‘here’ doesn’t seem overly important, not when that particular lack of information is so overwhelmingly eclipsed by that which he _does_ know.

The space that surrounds him is pure darkness, null and void beyond the boundaries of his own, completely naked body. He is lying on his back and spread out like heaven upon a mattress soft as the pillow beneath his head. A small circle of light illuminates his chest and abdomen, bathing him in a warm, golden glow.

He is not alone, but he recognizes instinctively that he is not in danger; his very soul is awash in love and peace and utter safety in the presence of his two bedmates. He looks down his body; resting on the lower left side of his torso lies the dark-haired head of his first companion. His face is hidden, nose buried deep in the cut of Jared’s hip bone, lips soft, slowly mouthing over every ridge and valley, leaving only the smooth, wet, languorous slide of the man’s tongue over his muscles to be observed by Jared’s suddenly singing senses. He gasps, his chest rising, the movement lifting the ruffle of shaggy hair with it, and he sees attached to the head broad, tanned shoulders, leading to strong, sculpted arms and then- wide, generous hands skirt along his rapidly warming skin, feather-light touches of one crawling upward along his ribs, the other gripping his left thigh firmly, the man’s arm wrapped underneath his leg and lifting upwards so Jared’s knee is bent, his foot flat against the mattress, toes curling into the sheets. The man pauses briefly in his ministrations to look up and face Jared, his stubbled chin dragging delicious scratches on the sensitive skin of Jared’s belly, and Jared’s breath is caught in his throat as his gaze is captured by the brilliant blue of the man’s eyes. As recognition hits, it dawns on Jared that he actually knew - somehow, it came as no surprise that he’d known in his guts, right from the start - and he releases his breath with a kick-start, fluttering heart and an anticipatory sigh. _Misha._

By the time he registers the solid, still mysterious yet foundationally familiar, reassuring presence of the second man, kneeling behind his right shoulder, barely yet touching him, Jared’s cock is lying heavy and full between his legs, and his heart is pounding, the beating elevated, excited, sending life-rich blood at a break-necking pace to his every extremity. Misha returns to his prior task, swirling his tongue around the crater-edge of Jared’s navel, dipping the clever muscle down into the center, causing Jared’s hands, arms lying loose at his sides, to clench roughly in the cotton fabric of the sheets covering the bed, and his hips to rise, lifting minutely under the weight of Misha’s upper body sprawled over them, desperately seeking friction and receiving none. Misha’s grip on his thigh merely tightens, blunt fingernails digging into the tender skin, and he gently sinks his teeth into Jared’s abs, mouth roving over the taut expanse of his lower belly - just above his straining cockhead - and littering it with kitten nips and licks, occasionally stopping to suck a lazy bruise here and there into the heated flesh.

With a breathy cry - the delicate path of Misha’s mouth across his torso an exquisite kind of torture - Jared cranes his long neck, tilting his head back, seeking reprieve from the man still behind him. Jared’s eyes are closed, his lashes long against his cheek, but his mouth is open wide, lips parted as he gasps out each breath. His head falls back to rest beside the bare knee of the man and he turns his face into him, mouth instantly clinging to skin, desperate to release some of the energy building in his system, screaming from every atom. The man’s scent fills his nostrils and Jared breathes it in like he’s dying - clean like pine, yet salty like the sea, and a unique, spicy musk that smells like...home. He lets out a deeply contented sigh. _Jensen._ Jared groans and nuzzles his nose, his cheek, against Jensen’s thigh, relinquishing his hold on the sheets and bringing his right arm up to grapple at his best friend, his lover, his mate. With a slight laugh, a rumble from deep in his chest, Jensen bends forward, clasping Jared’s hand in his own and intertwining their fingers, locked tight, his other arm coming to rest on Jared’s left shoulder and squeezing gently as he lowers his head to meet Jared’s questing, gaping mouth.

As Jensen’s lips seal over Jared’s in a searing, nearly violent kiss, their tongues lashing against each other in their haste to - it would seem - consume the other whole, Jensen slides his left hand down over Jared’s chest, kneading at the firm pectoral muscles there and beginning to rub at the nipple, a hardened peak amidst soft swatches of dark hair. His fingernails graze lightly over the dusky tip, and Jared’s breath hitches against Jensen’s plush, supple lips, silently begging for _more, more, more._ In the next moment he loses his connection with Jensen’s mouth completely as he feels Misha’s hand abandon its grip on his thigh in favor of dragging down the seam of his balls to lightly circle the puckered skin around his hole, the barest hint of pressure at his entrance sending lightning bolts of sensation shooting straight to the tip of his weeping cock. Jared’s eyes fly open and his neck springs forward, reflexively attempting to lurch up onto his elbows - held back only by Jensen clamping down and pressing hard on his chest - when Misha moves from where he’d been raining kisses upon Jared’s quivering stomach muscles and instead closes his drooling mouth over the head of Jared’s cock. Jared cries out in surprise, leaking precome into the tight, hot suction behind Misha’s lips to where his tongue waits, slicking it away from the slit and greedily swallowing it down, moaning hungrily as he sucks the length of him into the channel of his mouth.

Again Jared’s hips buck, and as his cock bumps against the back of Misha’s throat, the forceful movement pushes Misha’s index finger past the first line of resistance, breaching his hole in a dry, tight pull. Jared whimpers slightly at the pleasure-pain of the touch, dropping his head back to the pillow and glancing upwards, seeking solace in the comfort of Jensen’s calming gaze. The usual deep-woods green of his lover’s eyes is reduced to a thin ring behind the lust-blown black of his pupils, and the stare he pins him with is heavily laced with ravenous desire. A gentle growl of warning directed down Jared’s heaving body has Misha carefully withdrawing the offending digit and sliding wetly off Jared with a quiet pop. Placing his left hand on the outside of Jared’s right thigh and gently pulling his legs further open, Misha begins kissing and licking his way down Jared’s shaft instead. He mouths briefly at his sack, enclosing each ball in turn tenderly in warm, wet suction before moving on to claim his prize, lapping sweetly at Jared’s hole, pleading forgiveness with every swipe of his tongue. Stars explode behind Jared’s pinch-closed eyes, no trace of the previous displeasure to be found within the new sensations coursing through him. He opens his eyelids again to hazily observe how Jensen watches intently for a moment, eyes darkening even further at the sight of Jared’s tight hole growing ever looser under the worshipful attention of Misha’s tongue, before he brusquely nods his approval and refocuses, looking down to where Jared is laid out before him. He raises his hands to caress either side of Jared’s face as he leans down to brush a tender, fully upside-down kiss against the generous, pliant, gasping pucker of Jared’s rosy-pink lips. Jensen holds the embrace for only a second, the firm press of his mouth filling Jared with the all-consuming reassurance of their love, their soul-deep bond - everything that connects them and ties them together in a way that surpasses all things.

When Jensen pulls away, Jared whines softly at the loss, straining back to keep Jensen in his view. His lover sits on his haunches and takes himself in hand, stroking his beautiful, thick length to full hardness as he again watches as their friend and companion continues fucking his tongue into Jared’s ass. Misha has started stroking Jared’s shaft loosely with his right hand, his left still firmly on Jared’s thigh and holding his legs apart, creating space enough for his head as he continues to work Jared open with slow, patient thrusts. The smooth, graceful lines of his back ripple as he rolls his hips steadily against the mattress, sometimes lifting them enough to rub the hardness of his cock against the solid muscle of Jared’s calf.

Jared returns his gaze behind him, to Jensen. In the short period while Jared was distracted by the pleasure radiating throughout his lower body courtesy of Misha’s attentions, Jensen had scooted the fraction of an inch closer towards Jared, eliminating the space between them and leaving his leaking cock even with Jared’s throat, just over his left shoulder to the side of his head. With a hungry moan, mouth watering in a near-Pavlovian response, Jared immediately turns towards him, darting his tongue out to swipe a taste. Jensen grunts with relieved satisfaction before he rolls back just slightly, making the tiny, necessary adjustments to align his cock perfectly, bumping right up against Jared’s plush lips, his readily waiting mouth. Jared eagerly opens for him, tilting his head back to be at _just_ the right angle, and when Jensen pushes forward, Jared takes his entire length to the hilt, effortlessly bypassing his gag reflex so his lover is buried completely, seated fully at the back of his throat. Jared feels the shudder of pure pleasure that passes through Jensen’s entire body as he swallows around his cock. His eyes water with the strain on his muscles, and his head feels light from the decrease in oxygen, but Jared feels so full, so bone-deep content, that he can’t find it in himself to care. Jensen pulls out of Jared’s mouth slowly, and Jared takes the chance to draw in a quick lungful of air before Jensen slams back in and fills him again. When Jensen thrusts in a third time, it is accompanied by two spit-slick fingers of Misha’s pushing knuckles-deep into Jared’s ass, curling unerringly to hit his prostate. Jared wails around his mouthful of cock, his lower back arching off the bed and his weight supported only where his shoulders and feet meet the mattress. Misha increases his grip on Jared’s cock as he continues to slam - now three - fingers into his ass, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. It is all Jared can do to maintain suction on Jensen’s cock as he rocks in and out of his mouth, still pounding the back of his throat mercilessly; Jensen knows just how much Jared loves to be filled, loves to be used, and he knows exactly how far he can push without actually ever causing Jared harm. Misha’s mouth has again latched onto Jared’s cock, tongue swirling frantically over the head and the bundle of nerves just below, his fingers a steady rhythm at Jared’s hole, a constant pressure against his prostate.

Jared is so close to the edge, a nearly overwhelmed bundle of sensations, his entire body thrumming in a heady beat of pleasure. His body is angled slightly to the left, towards where Jensen is lost in ecstasy, his hips eagerly feeding Jared his heavy cock, his eyes squeezed shut as he slams back and forth. Jared fumbles to grasp his lover’s hand with his left, turning slightly more to lay his right hand on top of Misha’s head, pushing him to take more of his cock. Jensen’s eyes fly open as their fingers grip each other, interlocked, feeling their hearts beating in tandem through their fingertips. Jensen’s chest is heaving as his hips stutter and his thrusts grow sloppy, erratic. One, two, three more pumps of his hips, and then with a guttural shout, he is coming down the back of Jared’s throat. Jared keeps his eyes locked on his lover’s as he swallows every last drop. When Jensen’s dick is spent and starting to soften, he pulls out of Jared’s mouth and immediately falls forward, claiming Jared’s mouth in a soul-stealing kiss. He switches which hand is holding Jared’s, trailing his now free left hand down over Jared’s chest and abs, past where Misha is still bobbing hungrily on his cock, through the mess of drool and precome over his shaft and balls, and bringing two fingers to plunge inside his hole right along with Misha’s.

And that’s it. The taste of his lover on his tongue as they pour their every bit of passion against each other’s love-bitten and battered lips, Misha’s mouth engulfing his cock in the most intense heat and wetness, and both Misha and Jensen’s hands pressing inside him, a perfect barrage against his most sensitive, hidden place - Jared cries out into Jensen’s mouth as he comes, spurting thickly down Misha’s convulsing throat. There is a sudden dampness on his calf as Misha comes too, his whole body spasming as he slips off Jared’s cock and some of Jared’s come lands in white ropes over his neck and chest. The last of Jared’s release lands on his own belly as his spent cock drops back to his stomach, shortly followed by Misha collapsing on top of him. Jensen removes all fingers from Jared’s ass as Misha goes comatose against Jared’s torso, immediately lost in the sleep of the fully satiated.

Jensen tracks the fingers of his left hand up through the mess on Jared’s abs, leisurely circling the same nipple as earlier as he drags up and over Jared’s chest. He dips his fingers in the hollow of Jared’s neck before swooping down to lap at the sweat that has pooled there. He sucks and nuzzles his way up the column of Jared’s neck before meeting his lips in a slow, utterly indulgent kiss. He brings his left hand up to Jared’s pink mouth, dipping his fingers inside for Jared to suck on, the combination of their fluids an intoxicating elixir which he then samples as he once again licks his way into his lover’s mouth. Jared just lies there, absorbing every smell, every taste, every lazy, wholly satisfied touch of Jensen’s skin to his own. His one hand is still settled in the nest of Misha’s hair; he ruffles the mop on their friend’s head with fondness, glad that Jensen had thought to invite him into their haven to give Jared a fuller experience in their lovemaking. It seems to have gone very well, to everyone’s complete satisfaction. The sleeping man’s weight is comfortable and warm over Jared’s body, and he smiles down at him.

Jared’s other hand is still entwined with Jensen’s, crushed a bit awkwardly between them. A slight nudge from Jared has Jensen releasing his grasp, settling his arm instead around the pillow behind Jared’s head, and allowing Jared to bring his left arm around Jensen’s back and across his shoulders, pulling him even closer into his side. Jensen drops his head to Jared’s shoulder, but not before stopping to murmur ‘ _love you, baby. so much_ ’ into the shell of Jared’s ear. Jared turns his head to smile into Jensen’s sex-softened hair, breathing in the faded scent of his shampoo and his heart full to bursting as he whispers back ‘ _I love you, too_ ’ before drifting, ever so contentedly, off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.
> 
> My goodness. Thank you SO much for reading this. Kudos and comments are endlessly loved and appreciated!


End file.
